Truth and MiniSkirts
by Masked Doll Victoria
Summary: The night before the school pageant, Yosuke receives a strange visitor in the form of a girl named Senna. With her help, Yosuke explores a side of himself he never knew existed. Caution: Crossdressing/yaoi.


Truth and Mini-skirts

Persona 4

by Fortune Lady Deviny

"How did I get myself into this mess?" the young man wondered staring at himself in a full length mirror. He shakes his head from side to side, bemoaning the hand fate had dealt him " I mean, I look ridicules and I have to wear make-up to?! It's over, my entire life is over." What drives a man to utter such madness? To claim a single event has crushed their entire world? In the case of one Yosuke Hanamura the answer was simple, he was being forced to cross dress for a school beauty pagent. In fact,He would be wearing a short skirt in front of the entire student body, the prospect caused Yosuke's mind to reel with all manner of possible horrible that could come of such a scenario. From falling off the stage to being hit on by boys, Yosuke was horrified by every imaginable aspect of the pagent.

With a mighty sigh, the youth puts down the uniform he was meant to wear the following evening and began to scan over it, making note of the clothing that would seal his doom. The vessel of his humiliation consisted of a white blouse, yellow vest, and pleated mini skirt, the ensemble was fit for a some kind of teen age delinquent. Starring at it, he wondered where he had gone wrong, what he had done to deserve such a punishment. Then, like a lightning bolt, he remembered, he had signed up the girls for the other portion of pagent. Sitting down on his bed beside the offending uniform, Yosuke emitted a low pitched groan, he knew he deserved this, but would never admit that, he was to stubborn for that. Another groan followed suite, Yosuke knew the time had come to accept fate and get this whole mess over with. Setting the uniform aside, he went through his nightly ritual and quietly krept into bed, a mild sense of dread hanging over his head like his own personal storm cloud. Eventually, as all things do, the dread passes and one Yosuke Hanamura drifts into a rather deep sleep.

In the grip of slumber, Yosuke finds peace, nightmares and horrors lay at the bay of a restful mind. The universe seems to be granting Yosuke a moments reprieve from the storm that lay in wait in the morning's first light. But a moment is all that Yosuke's peace will last, for as the clock beside his bed strikes midnight a rather loud knock comes at his front door

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your shirt on!" Yosuke shouted as he stomped down stairs, clearly annoyed to be aroused from his slumber. With a heavy hand he turned door's knob, ready so shout vulgarities at whoever dared disturb his dreams. "What the hell do you want!" Yosuke belched to the heavens, only to be answered by a unexceptionably chipper reply.

"Yosuke-kun! Is that anyway to greet a girl?" Said the tall women standing before Yosuke. With long, braided grey hair and clad in a black school uniform, the strange girl reminded Yosuke of someone he knew, but could not quite place his finger on.

"Do I know you, miss?" Yosuke questioned the girl with a quizzical look on his face. The grey haired girl seemed to become angry with Yosuke.

"I'm Senna, Yosuke-kun. And, I'm in your class, why don't you remember?!" As Senna speaks her lips tremble and tears begin to well up upon her deep blue eyes. In turn, Yosuke seems to have no idea what to do, a strange girl has arrived on his door step, claims to know him, and is crying her heart out just feet from his face. Whats a guy to do? In Yosuke's case, fake compassion.

"Uh,come in, I guess." Yosuke quickly ushers his guest to his room, motioning for her to be as quiet as possible to avoid waking up the rest of the house. Upon reaching Yosuke's den of manliness and unwashed gym socks, Senna promptly flopped on to his bed face first, causing the clothing upon it to erupt over the room like volcanic fallout. Looking up at Yosuke from her new vantage point, Senna smiles cheerfully at her host, though her eyes speak of more sinister intentions. "

Why are you looking at me like that?" Yosuke mulls as he stumbles backwards, fearful of what may come next. Senna, seizing her hosts momentary lapse in footing, jumps from the bed, landing upon her host, thusly pinning him to the ground with the full weight of her lithe form. "What are you doing?! Why the hell did you just jump on me, you crazy bitch!" Yosuke's harsh words seem to have no effect on Senna as she pins his down his arms and legs, totally immobilizing the boy beneath her. She laughs again, an eerie, haunting, laugh that destroys the mind and blights the soul.

"Because, I can Yosuke-kun. I've had my eye on you since we first met, you were rolling around in that trash can, you looked so pathetic, I just had to make you mine." Yosuke only riled in horror at the girl's words. Who had seen him stuck in a trash can before? No girl he knew had ever seen him in such a pathetic state... Which left, the truth struck Yosuke like lightning, it was Souji-kun! He had run into a trash can on his bike the first time they met!

"Souji! What the hell are you doing here dressed like that?! You have a helluva a lot of explaining to do for this mess!" Yosuke,however, was in no postion to be making demands. "Senna" was in complete control of the suitation, despite "her" small body Yosuke could not budge her an inch. It seemed as if the weight of the world of upon his chest.

"I don't have anything to answer for, Yosuke-kun, the situation is simple; your mine now and there is nothing you can do about it. Oh, and one more thing: PERSONA!" Uttering that magical word, a ethereal being appeared over "Senna's" head, wearing the form of a muscular man clad in romanesque armor and welding a short sword. "Senna" merely laughs as the deities strength flowed through her entire body, ending any hope Yosuke had of escaping her clutches. "Do you see how things are now, Yosuke-kun? Surrender yourself to me now or suffer an unending hell!"

Empowered with the strength of a god, "Senna" throws Yosuke upon his bed, binding him in postion with an another shout and wave of her hands. Yosuke merely lay limp at his classmates attack, his body and mind having long ago given out, as if even his psyche has given up in the face of "Senna's" power. Meanwhile, Senna circles Yosuke's bed, her posture that of a beast lording over it's newly slaughtered prey. "How shall we begin, my dear friend? I suggest a change of clothing, those rags simply do nothing for me, off with them!" Effortlessly, Senna strips Yosuke's prone body to his underwear, laugh manically as she goes. As she does,Yosuke emits a low pitched groan as each piece of clothing is ripped from his body. A irony that does not go over Senna's head. "Your enjoying yourself aren't you? I guess, Kanji's shadow had the right idea about you. But,hm, what to clothe you in, something in this dump must work to my tastes."

Surveying her victim's room, Senna's eyes wandered to the school uniform that Yosuke hated so. Picking up the offending vest and skirt, Senna turned to plaything to gloat "You were going to wear this for the pagent correct? Perhaps a bit of "dress rehearsal" is in order? Afterall, they say say practise makes perfect..." Senna's laugh reaches a fevered pitch as she forces her classmate into the uniform then taking time to put up his hair with strawberry hair ties. Once finished, she steps back to admire her work "You make such a pretty girl, it really is a shame that you don't dress like this all the time. But,enough chatter, it is time for the climax of this little scene!" Hands begin to wander, finding home between legs, stroking rhythmically with a sense of forbidden glee. Faster and faster Senna goes, hoping to invoke some kind of response from her skirted victim, her prayers are quickly answered as Yosuke's moaning reaches a fevered pitch and sweat forms on his forehead. "I was right! Your enjoying this!" Senna shouts continuing her motions.

Till,at last, Yosuke collapses upon his bed, able to take no more punishment from his captor. "My dear Yosuke, I guess we shall call this little date over, but one more thing before I go." Senna produces a cellphone from beneath her skirt, quickly switching it to camera mode and pointing it at the unconscious boy laying beneath her. Pushing herself to Yosuke's side, Senna makes tosses a V sign to the camera and smiles, clearly proud of what she had accomplished. With a click a photo is taken, a record for all time of what had taken place. Rising to her feet, Senna waves goodbye to her fallen friend and departs whence she came, a wide smile on her face and light giggle in her throat.


End file.
